


Lunar

by RabidRabbitsRabato



Series: 2018 Inktober [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Based on Inktober prompts, Gen, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: One night, during the full moon, Arin wandered out of his house and met a creature unlike any he had ever seen before.





	Lunar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a monthly writing challenge! It's based on Inktober prompts! Wish me luck!

My mother always warned me about the lure of the moon. She said once it had you entangled in it's beams there was no escape. As far back as I can remember she repeated this to me. Instead of bedtime stories, she would tell me tales about people, young and old, male or female, that had been entrapped in the call of the moon and wandered away to never be seen again. The stories scared me but what frightened me more were the mornings I would awaken to my mom laying next to me, my arm in her grasp and fear in her eyes. I had no memories, but my mom said the moon tried to take me away from her. For days afterward I would have a purple and blue mark wrapped around my wrist while my mother never took her eyes off of me, afraid I might disappear.

My mother past away 9 years ago and my fear of the moon had abated alongside my grief over her death, but the memories of her warnings still echoed whenever the full moon rose.

But despite the alarm bells going off in my head tonight, a strange pull led me outside and down an unknown path.

Farther and farther I ventured from my warm bed next to my wife until I reached the boundary between land and sea and could go no more in my mindless following of the moon.

Unless...

One foot followed the other as waves started to lap at my bare feet. The water slowly started to rise but something else called to me as it reached mid thigh. I turned, feeling sluggish and saw the glimmering lunar beams glance off the sea and light up a figure. My quest forgotten, I instead stared at this person who appeared to be moon light personified. For how long I stared I do not know but the next thing I knew, someone was shouting at me from the shore and the being was gone.


End file.
